Strange Visitors from Another Planet
by Melian Maia
Summary: During the summer between his third and fourth year of Hogwarts, someone new enters Harry Potter's life, someone who will change his life forever, someone with secrets of her own...
1. Intro part 1

Strange Visitor from Another Planet

Disclaimer: If I owned all this, I would be a multi-billionaire. As it is, I own Lara, the plot, and...well...that's about it, actually... Enjoy!

Pairings: Ron/Hermione, I'm pretty sure about, as well as Jimmy/Lucy and Harry/someone...I do promise here and now, though, that this story will NOT contain slash, and Malfoy will not be paired with Ginny.

Summary: The summer between Harry's third and fourth year of Hogwarts brings someone into Harry's life that he did not expect, someone who will change his life forever, someone who has secrets of her own... (Crossover with Lois and Clark: the New Adventures of Superman)

* * *

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAKS!"

The lonely figure that had been wandering the Magnolia Crescent aimlessly, lost in thought,

suddenly turned and headed swiftly in the direction of the park, the direction the scream was

coming from. He had no idea what was going on over there, but he had a bad feeling that he

knew who was behind it.

"Hand it over, now," one of the guys demanded, advancing slowly on the girl.

"You are not getting your piggy little hands on my money! Forget it! Now either leave me

alone or face the consequences. Which will it be?" she asked threateningly.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, you little wimp?" another boy taunted.

The girl's fiery, chocolate-brown eyes met that boy's icy blue eyes and she held his gaze

for a moment. Then, before anyone had time to react, he was on the ground, her foot on his

neck. She seemed glad to see they all realized that she now held their buddy's life in her hands,

or, well, in her foot, rather. "So, who's next?" she asked. Suddenly all the boys lunged at her at

once, trying to beat her, but she gracefully leaped in the air and turned a beautiful front flip,

landing on her feet behind the pile of guys. She shook her head and started to walk away,

laughing to herself.

She stopped when she heard an arrogant voice call out from behind her, "Running away,

are you?"

Slowly she turned toward the bullies and headed straight for them, her eyes filled with fury.

Before any of them knew what had happened, all five guys were on the ground in agony. She

smirked at them. "Two out of three, anyone? Anyone? No? Didn't think so." The laughter in her

voice died, and her speech suddenly became icy cold. "I think I'll let you guys keep your wallets

THIS time. Next time, I might not be that nice. Now get out of my face before I change my

mind." The guys stumbled to their feet and were frozen in place, just staring at her. "NOW!" she

bellowed, and the boy watching all this tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh as he watched his

bully of a cousin stumbling over the other members of his gang trying to get away as fast as his

piggy legs could take him.

He immediately regretted his laughter, though, because her piercing eyes were now fixed

on him and she was headed straight for the bush he was hiding behind.

* * *

Okay, that's it for my first update of my first fanfic on ! Like it? Yes? No? Well, if you would

like for me to finish this story, then please review! 0 reviews to me means 0 ppl care to find out

what happens next. Just please, no flames, ok? Be honest but respectful, that's all I ask. Thank

you for reading! :)


	2. Intro part 2

Okay, here is part 2 of my story. All the usual disclaimers apply. Oh, and don't forget responses! This fanfic lives off responses, it is survived by responses, it is updated by the will of its readers who feed it responses...okay, I think you get my drift. On with the story!

* * *

"What the HELL do you think you're doing? Spying on me?" she yelled at him.

"NO," he yelled back angrily. "I am not a spy! I just...I heard you scream and I thought you might want some help. I've grown up in this neighborhood with those gits and I've seen what they're capable of." He took a deep breath and his voice softened slightly. "But it seems to me that you've got everything under control, so I'll just be going now." He turned and started to walk away.

The girl sighed, took a few deep breaths to calm down, and then said, "Look, I'm sor...I...I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Let's start over, okay? Lara Kensington," she said by way of introduction, extending her hand to him.

"I'm Harry...Harry Potter," he replied, accepting the offered handshake.

He then looked back at the girl. She was undoubtedly beautiful, even in blue jeans, a T-shirt, and tennis shoes. Her straight, dark brown hair flowed down to her waist and was pulled back in a low ponytail at the nape of her neck. She was slender, not skinny, and it took him a moment to realize exactly what she was saying. She was apologizing; something which he had a strange feeling she wasn't exactly used to doing. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"So you didn't come here to harass me?" she asked him with a smile.

"After what I just saw? I'm not that stupid. I'm sorry my stupid git of a cousin and his friends were, though. By the way, when...how...where..."

She giggled. "You left out what and why."

He gave her a teasing glare and said, "I was just wondering about that fighting you did. Where did you learn that?"

She looked down as her face turned a faint pink color. "My...my father taught me." She paused then mentally shook herself back to the present. "Anyway...you mentioned your cousin. Which one was he?" she asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"The ringleader of the group, you know, the one that's as wide as he is tall."

Her mouth dropped in amazement. "That pig is your cousin? No way!"

He scowled. "Unfortunately, he is."

She chuckled. "I take it you two don't get along?" she asked.

"Erm, not exactly, no," he replied. "Actually, I try to keep as much distance between us as possible during the summers."

"During the summers?" she asked him curiously. "Where are you the rest of the year?"

"Oh, um...I go to a boarding school, but I doubt you've heard of it."

She smiled. "Well, considering I'm not exactly from around here, that's probably a safe bet. Wait...Mrs. Winters warned me just before leaving that 'that dratted St. Brutus delinquent is back from school'..."

Upon noticing the bright shade of red Harry's face had just become, Lara couldn't contain her laughter. "You? A delinquent? I'm sorry, I just...I have a hard time picturing that..."

"Good," he snapped, "because I'm not. I don't go there. That's just what my aunt and uncle are telling everyone because they can't stand my real school."

She raised her eyebrow at this. "So let me get this straight: your aunt and uncle would rather everyone think you're a criminal than that you go to the school you go to? Gee, that's...that's...pretty weird, actually. I just, I don't know what to think about that. Do I even want to know what the school you actually go to is like?"

"The school I go to is wonderful, actually. It's much more of a home to me than my aunt and uncle's house. I can't wait to get out of here."

"Your aunt and uncle's house must be pretty bad, then," she said.

Harry glanced at his watch and gasped in shock. Dudley usually was home about this time, and if Harry didn't make it home before Dudley did, there would be trouble. Big trouble.

"Sorry, I didn't realize how late it was. I have to go."

"Okay. Hey, can we meet tomorrow? Say, around 6:30 at the ice cream parlour?"

"Alright," Harry replied. "See you, then!"

"Bye Harry! It was nice meeting you!" Lara called to his retreating back, then headed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Okay so that was part 2. Hopefully the next part will be up by the end of the week, but I'm not going to make any promises because I would like to live to see the month of September, something I very much doubt will happen if I set a deadline and don't make it. Let me know what you think! ï 


	3. Lara's Reflection

Finally, part 3 of my story is now here! I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long. I was almost done when I realized that I had to go back and start all over. I was not happy. Oh, and I made some changes to part 2, so you may wanna check it out. But anyway, on with the story!

* * *

As soon as she was confident that no one could see her, Lara took off into the air, more confused than ever before. What had happened back there? She knew she'd probably used more force than she had to against those creeps, and in the art form of Jaineesu, that was strictly forbidden. She couldn't believe the way she acted around Harry. Had she actually arranged to meet with him tomorrow? What was it about him that made her act soft? Oh, yeah, that's right...it was his eyes, those beautiful, haunting emerald green eyes...

_Noo! Not the eyes! Must stop thinking about the eyes... _

"_Ice cream? You actually asked him to join you for ice cream?_" that annoying little voice inside her head asked.

_I know, I know...what the hell was I thinking?_

"_Okay, number one, watch your language, and number two, it sounds as though you like this guy," _the voice responded coyly.

_WHAT THE...WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? NO WAY!!!_

"_You do, don't you?"_

_Shut up._

"_I will not! You like him, admit it!"_

_I'm ignoring you now. Go away._

"Crap!" she cried out as she swerved to avoid an owl. She did a double take, thinking her imagination must be getting the better of her. It looked as though something was tied to the owl's leg.

_Ridiculous_, she thought. _Who would tie something to the leg of an owl? Maybe I need more sleep than I thought. I almost hit that poor bird! That's it. No more thinking about Harry's eyes. It IS kinda cute the way his hair is so messy and..._

"_Aha! You wanna date him, don't you?"_

_I DO NOT! You are sooo wrong for that!! _

"_Next thing you know you'll be running into planes. Not a good thing. Nope, not at all. Very bad. Do yourself a favor and leave all thoughts of Harry for when you're on solid ground, please."_

_Why won't you just leave me alone already?_

"_I'm having too much fun!" _

Lara loved flying more than anything in the world. From the first day she managed to float, about a week after arriving in Metropolis, she loved the feeling of soaring into the air, leaving all of her cares and worries behind her, on the ground. Her cousin, Clark Kent, had been very strict with her about it, making sure to lay down the Laws of Flying:

Land curfew still applies.

You must not be seen.

You may only fly when it's dark outside.

You Must Not Be Seen.

You must stay within the city limits.

YOU MUST NOT BE SEEN!

Rules 2, 4, and 6 were the most important, and she really had no problem with them. She was no stranger to fame, being the foster child of Lois Lane and Clark Kent, the greatest reporters in the business. That was why she made sure to introduce herself as Lara Kensington instead of Lara Kent. He didn't recognize her, and her face, she was sure, had been in most of the newspapers not long after she arrived. The story of the famous Lois and Clark becoming parents to a teenage girl was front-page news for some reason she could not begin to understand. Finally, it seemed as though she had met someone who hadn't already heard of her, and it felt great. She was not about to risk telling him her REAL name on the off chance that he had heard of her and just didn't recognize her.

Lara knew also that her cousin was Superman, and in the two months she had been on this planet she'd already seen what he had to deal with as his alter ego and did not envy him. She was aware that if she were caught flying, she'd have to deal with the same things, if not worse. Everyone would want to know where her powers came from, and she would rather not have to deal with that much fame, thank you very much.

Suddenly she felt her sixth sense kicking in, warning her of impending danger. She dropped her altitude and tested her X-ray vision. She used the focus she'd gained from her years of Jaineesu training to determine where this bad feeling was coming from and the roof of the two-story suburban home disappeared, revealing a truly terrifying sight within. Lara could see two men in the room. One of them was in the bed and appeared to be not much older than her. His blonde hair was messy from tossing and turning in an uneasy sleep. All she could tell about the other was that he was tall. He was wearing a white mask and a hooded black robe with his hood up. A long, odd-looking stick was in his hand, pointed straight at the young man.

Lara had no idea what he was about to do, but she knew it was nothing good and that he had to be stopped. She used every one of her senses to try to figure out where Clark was, if he was anywhere nearby. Unfortunately, she couldn't sense him anywhere. At that moment, she knew that she had a choice to make. Either she would go in and save the boy herself, or she would remain hidden in the clouds as he breathed his last.

* * *

Okay well that's it for part 3. I'm working on part 4 now, and hopefully it will be up soon. If you like what you've read, please let me know. I'd much appreciate it. Thanx!


	4. Decisions and Consequences

Well, here's the fourth part of my story. I really hope yall enjoy it! Oh, and don't forget to review!

* * *

Lara watched in horror as the man approached the sleeping boy, and before she was completely aware of what she was doing, headed full-speed toward the window. The man whispered two words, which sounded to her like "abra cadabra", and a green light began to form at the end of the odd-looking stick.

Must go faster...must go faster...not going to make it... 

The green light outlined the sleeping form of the boy just as she crashed through the closed window. The man turned toward the sound, but had no time to do anything before they were slammed down onto the floor. No, not just onto the floor, but through the floor. Their crash landing on the first floor made a hole about his size, for he landed face-up into the hole with a sickening crunch as some of his bones broke.

Lara stood up shakily and backed away in a panic. What had she just done? She had only wanted to tackle him to the ground – of the second floor, not the first – and stop him from getting away. She looked up as she heard voices coming down the stairs. She had to get out of here. Looking back down at the man, she saw one hand outstretched and the strange-looking stick on the floor not far from it. Instinctively she grabbed it and took off through the hole she made in the ceiling, through the now open window, and into the air, headed for Clark's cousin Melissa's summer home.

She was only too glad to notice that she had left her window open. Lara really didn't feel like being around anyone. She took the stick and hid it in a frequently used drawer in her bedroom. She'd finally found a reason for taking it. It was a reminder to her, a physical reminder of what she was capable of if she did not master control of her abilities. Lara then went into the bathroom. The last thing she wanted was to have to explain the shards of glass that were probably tangled in her hair.

A few hours later, Lara heard a knock on her door. She cringed when she heard Clark's voice calling her.

"Lara, are you in there?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Just a second." She got off her bed and unlocked her door.

His face was just as strained as his voice. "Mind if I come in?" he asked.

"Uhm, sure, I guess," she replied nervously. He shut the door behind him and sat in her desk chair. She sat on the edge of her bed, facing him.

"Lara, what happened today?" he asked her, straight to the point. Their eyes were locked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him, feigning a look of confusion. He broke eye contact, and she could have sworn that she saw a flicker of disappointment on his face.

"I heard a commotion on the other side of town today, and when I got there I couldn't believe what I saw. The upstairs window of the teenage boy's room was completely smashed in and there was a hole the size of a grown man in the floor. The man himself was in a hole on the first floor just below. And I found this..."

He pulled her necklace, the one piece of jewelry she always wore, out of his pocket. "Be glad I found it and not the authorities."

Her face paled.

"Now, Lara, do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Her eyes were bright with tears she was trying hard not to shed. She turned away, afraid that she might break down at any moment.

"Lara, listen to me. I want to know what's going on so that I can help you. I know I'm not your father, but I do care about you a great deal..."

"I don't want to talk about it, Clark, okay? Just leave me alone, please." Lara didn't know how much more she could stand before breaking down.

"Lara..."

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Lara yelled and stormed out into the hall. Clark just waited patiently in her desk chair. A moment later a very red-faced Lara stormed back in. "This is my room. You get out," she said.

Clark stood up resignedly and headed for the door. "Just so you know, the guy who fell through the floor broke some bones and could well be paralyzed – he was still unconscious when I left – but the boy was already dead when I got there, and no one can tell his parents what happened."

Lara had never felt worse in her thirteen years of life. Well, maybe once: the day she found out her parents were dead and she was being sent here, to Earth, to live with her father's first cousin, her only living blood relative, Kal-El. That was undisputedly the worst day of her life. Still, the guilt she felt now was almost unbearable. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was definitely late. Like it or not, she did need to get some rest. Sighing, she crawled into bed and after a couple of hours finally managed to fall asleep.

"No...no...I didn't...didn't do anything...no...Clark...I didn't...NO!"

Lois and Clark awoke at 3:30 that morning to Lara screaming in her sleep. They raced to her bedside and tried to wake her. Finally she bolted upright, sweating and crying. Lois, a step closer to her than Clark was, just held Lara for a moment as she cried. "Shh, it's okay...it was just a nightmare...it's okay..." she comforted her. Finally Lara calmed down. Clark sat on the bed with her and gently turned her face toward him.

"What was your dream about, Lara?" he asked gently.

"Just...something that happened...today...and you were accusing me...telling me it was all my fault. That boy...he said that I wasn't fast enough...that it was my fault he's...he's..." She couldn't bear to finish that sentence.

Clark embraced her, and then said, "You know, sweetheart, as Superman, I have seen some pretty horrific things, things that nightmares are made of. I think that if I didn't have you and Lois to come home to every night, someone to talk to about what I see, I'd go insane. It's been my experience that talking about the things that frighten me tends to make those things a little less scary and helps me to be able to sleep at night. Are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened today?"

Lara stopped and thought for a moment. Much as she didn't want to admit it, what Clark was saying did make a lot of sense. Taking a deep breath, she made her decision. "Okay, fine, here's what happened. I was in the air when..."

She told them what happened, up to the part where she came home. Lois and Clark were both amazed at what she was saying. At first neither one of them knew what to say. After a brief pause, Clark took Lara's trembling hands into his own. "Look at me," he said. "You are not to blame for what happened. Do you hear me?"

"But it IS my fault! It's all my fault! I could've saved him, but I wasn't fast enough..."

"ENOUGH!" Clark shouted, jumping to his feet "Lara, you must understand this because it is very important. No matter how hard you try, you cannot save everybody. People have died because I was a few seconds too late to save them, and it kills me every time. That's part of the price of having the abilities we do." He paused for a moment to let this sink in.

"Now, we've all had a long night. Let's get some sleep, okay? We'll talk some more about this tomorrow." Clark leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Night, Clark," she said. When she woke up the next morning, she realized that Clark was right. Talking about what had happened actually did help her get a good restful night's sleep.

* * *

Okay well that's part 4. I hoped yall enjoyed it. If so, please let me know! I love feedback!


	5. Sweet Days of Chocolate!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry, so sorry that it's been forever since my last update, but Pharmacy school classes have started back up again, leaving me precious little time for writing. Please bear with me. I have not, will not, forget about this story, and I will try to update on a more regular basis. Also, be on the lookout for more upcoming stories, hopefully sometime soon. Peace!

Oh, and all the usual disclaimers apply.

Harry headed for the ice cream parlour the next evening lost in thought. He hadn't had a problem with getting out of his aunt and uncle's house to meet Lara. Ever since they'd found out that his godfather, Sirius Black, was an escaped convict who expected Harry to keep in touch with him, Harry had been pretty much free to come and go as he chose, with the exception of chores, of course. He often wondered what their reaction would be to discovering Sirius's innocence. When Harry finally arrived at the ice cream parlour, he couldn't help noticing that Lara was already there.

"Hey, Harry," she greeted him.

"Hello, Lara," he replied. She followed him to the counter and they placed their orders.

A few moments later they sat down at a table, both of them with a cup of Double Chocolate Fudge ice cream.

"This is the best ice cream," Lara said. "Lois has gotten me hooked on pretty much anything that's chocolate."

"Who's Lois?" Harry asked curiously.

"My cousin Clark's wife," she responded. "I live with them now. My parents died not that long ago."

"Ohh...sorry to hear that," Harry said. "My parents are dead, too. They were killed when I was a baby."

"So that's why you live with your aunt and uncle. I was wondering about that," she replied.

Harry grimaced. This was definitely not a subject he wanted to discuss. Change of topic...

"How long are you in town for?" he asked her.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. At least for the summer, I guess. See, Lois is pregnant and there are some complications. Her doctor in Metropolis, Dr. Klein, recommended a doctor for her here in England, so I suppose we're going to stay here until a few weeks after the baby's born."

"How far along is she?" he asked.

"Seven months," she replied.

Harry nodded and smiled. "I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be around here. I usually end up going to my friend Ron's house about midsummer and staying there until school starts again. By the way, how old are you?"

"Thirteen, how about you?"

"I'll be fourteen at the end of July."

"Really?" she asked. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Harry looked at her with surprise, and watched as her eyes grew wide and her face turned an interesting shade of red as she suddenly seemed to realize that she'd actually said that out loud.

"No, why? Are you interested?" he asked. He couldn't help teasing her.

"No," she replied hotly. "I was just making sure that I'm not going to get a black eye from some girl who thinks that I'm trying to steal her boyfriend."

Harry laughed. "Considering you're the only girl in this town brave enough to give me the time of day, I can assure you that's not going to happen."

Lara started to laugh as well, then asked, "And why is that? Why does everyone in this town seem so afraid of you?"

Harry grimaced. "Because of aunt and uncle, and Dudley, of course. My aunt and uncle have told anyone who's ever asked them that I go to St. Brutus's, and, well, you know what they say about small towns."

She nodded in agreement. "Small town gossip. That must be why Mrs. Winters thought you went to that school. She's Melissa's fiance's mother. She came over the other day to discuss wedding plans when I was about to leave the house, and, being from around here, she knew that you went to St. Brutus's."

"Winters...Winters...that name sounds familiar..." Suddenly Harry remembered where he heard that name before and he groaned. "I think I know her...I think she's a friend of Aunt Petunia's."

"Oh, well that explains it then. Oh, and let me guess: Dudley and his gang did their part by scaring away anyone who even tried to be friends with you?" she asked.

"Right," Harry nodded.

By this time, they were both pretty much finished with the ice cream. "Hey, are you a Tolkien fan?" she asked him.

"Who's Tolkien?" he asked her. He'd never heard of this Tolkien guy before.

"You know, The Hobbit, Lord of the Rings..."

He shook his head. He still had absolutely no clue what she was talking about.

"I've never heard of a hobbit before..." he answered her, and was stunned when she started to giggle uncontrollably.

"What? What did I say?" he asked, extremely confused.

She shook her head and her eyes twinkled. "That was one of Treebeard's lines from the second movie. Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you come over to my place tomorrow and we can watch the first Lord of the Rings movie? I really think you'll like it. How about 1ish?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure, I guess." It wasn't like he had anything better to do around here or anyone else to hang out with, and he found that he was really enjoying her company.

They sat in silence for another moment, and suddenly Harry noticed something. There was a shadow in her eyes that hadn't been there before. She was definitely very upset about something.

"What's wrong, Lara?" he asked.

All of a sudden her face changed. It was like a mask came up and the haunted look about her eyes disappeared behind it. "Nothing, nothing's wrong, just...thinking about my parents..." she trailed off.

Harry looked at her questioningly. Though that could undoubtedly be the explanation, he wondered if perhaps something else was going on that she for some reason didn't want to talk about.

"Okay, well, I think I'd better be getting home. Remember, I've got to be there by..."

"...by the time Dudley gets there, yeah..." she finished for him. They both stood up and headed out to the street.

"Would you like to walk me back? I mean, so that you can see where I'm staying to make it easier for you to find it tomorrow?"

Harry felt himself start to turn red with embarrassment. "Sure, right, okay," he replied, and they walked together to her cousin's home, where they bid each other a goodnight and headed their separate ways.

Okay, well, that's it for now. Hopefully it was a little longer than the other posts...I will try to make them longer. Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and please don't forget to review!


End file.
